Rocco Pelosi
Rocco "Rock" Pelosi is a character in The Ballad Of Gay Tony. He is a member of the Ancelotti Family to whom "Gay" Tony Prince owes money, thus forcing him and the game's protagonist Luis Lopez to work for him. Description Relatives and crime family status He is a distant relative of Gracie Ancelotti, and often seen alongside his uncle Vince. Rocco's status in the crime family is unknown, as well as his connection to Ancelotti capos Tony Black or Frankie Garone. He is sometimes shown to be a made man and a high-ranking member despite his age, but is in the weakest family, as he is likely a Soldier since he's young. According to Tony, Rocco is somehow a blood or marriage relative of the don, and also a "made man" even more influential than his own uncle. In Frosting on the Cake, Evan Moss claims Rocco could have lent Tony $2 million (he suggests Gracie as well, and both of them could have, in turn, borrowed it from Don Ancelotti). Other times, it is suggested that he is only an associate working his way up - he once asks Gracie to "tell Don I'm on the up", and Gay Tony says Rocco is small time. The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco clearly dislikes Tony, as he frequently mocks him with slurs such as "fag" knowing Tony is not in the position to fight him back. He first meets Luis Lopez in I Luv LC and immediately throws racial slurs at him in a similar fashion, though Luis makes witty comebacks. Behind his back, Tony and Luis agree that he is a wannabe who is "out of his league" as well as mocking him. Luis clearly voices his dislike of Rocco to his face and distrusts him (for example, he claims that Chinese Takeout and Boulevard Baby were both traps set by Rocco to kill him). Rocco, though normally very disrespectful, prefers Luis and occasionally delegates to him when trying to restrain or exclude Tony. Rocco still has a small degree of trust in Tony's business practices - despite saying his judgment is clouded by a "midlife crisis", he sees a very big monetary value in Maisonette 9. He may have even lent Tony the $2 million he borrowed to buy the diamonds (if not, then someone else in the Ancelotti Family). In a complex chain of events, the diamonds attract thieves who kidnap Gracie and demand the diamonds. Giovanni Ancelotti makes a truce with the original owner of the stolen diamonds, Ray Bulgarin, and both blame Rocco, Gay Tony and Luis for the incidents. Rocco, in another rare gesture of cooperation, offers to spare Luis and own the clubs with him if he personally kills Gay Tony. Although he briefly considers it, Luis instead shoots Uncle Vince and is ready to kill Rocco before letting him flee. Rocco is not heard or seen of again in the game. If the player calls Rocco's number after Departure Time, Rocco's voicemail message states that he has fled Liberty City to "lay low" for a while. Rocco Pelosi is voiced by Greg Siff. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Practice Swing *Frosting on the Cake *Boulevard Baby (Mentioned) *Party's Over (Boss) Trivia * His name is possibly a reference to "Rocco P", a trendy brand of women's boots. Gallery Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco de:Rocco Pelosi es:Rocco Pelosi